The field of the disclosure relates generally to pulse descriptor word (PDW) vector signal processing, and, more specifically, to high performance systems and methods for PDW generation using blind source separation.
In known PDW vector signal processing systems and methods, fixed bandwidth channels are used to generate PDW vectors for deinterleaving into constituent PDW data blocks (e.g., parameters). In at least some known PDW vector signal processing systems, fixed bandwidth channels reduce accuracy of estimates of resultant PDW parameters such as estimated values of center frequency, bandwidth, pulse time, and pulse width of signals received from a plurality of target signal emitters (e.g., radar signals). In order to improve speed and accuracy for useful estimates of PDW parameter values, such fixed bandwidth channel-based PDW vector signal processing systems require larger and more complex processor architectures. Further, even when size, weight, and cost are not critical design constraints, at least some known systems and methods for PDW vector signal processing suffer from diminished efficiency and accuracy in continuously generating high quality PDW parameter vectors suitable for improved deinterleaving methods.